Blue Ribbon
by Gals
Summary: This is a Roy X Riza fanfic! Their past life reveals. How come they could be together before and after they are in the military? chapter 3 is up!
1. Childhood

Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction:

**BLUE RIBBON**

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is not mine. I own nothing but this fanfic ;;.

Author's note: This is a Roy X Riza fanfic! Their past life reveals. How come they could be together before and after they are in the military?

**CHAPTER ONE: "CHILDHOOD"**

(Riza Hawkeye's Point of View)

I was 10 years old back then. To think that I hated the military so much, and so did my mother and father, I didn't really know why I join. I wasn't a good kid, but even though I'm a girl, I've made my choice. Still, back then, I wanted to follow a boy so much, no matter how far he went or how ridiculous he did things. An expressionless, unreadable face… the face that made all girls, not to mention the boys, ran away. He was always alone. I remember it clearly when he sat beneath the tree, alone, reading a Chemistry book. I approached before him and asked if I could sit beside him. He smiled… yes, the first smile I saw coming from his deadpan face. Or perhaps the first smile in his entire life. I've known him ever since we were little. We grew up together, (I had never talked to him before, though); our parents knew each other well. But I even didn't know his name. He had never talked about himself. Until one day… his father decided to join the military, whose decision made my father heated. I still commit to memory the conversation.

"What!? Did you say you wanna be the dog of the military??" my father screamed in despair as I was unintentionally eavesdropping.

"Yeah" his father said plainly.

"Why?? Are you planning to betray our friendship??" my father continued, holding his father's sleeve as if he wanted to punch him.

"Oh, calm down, Mr. Hawkeye" his father said, "I'm not planning to betray our friendship. You see, I'm lack of money right now… if I join the military, everything will be provided. This is for my life, and my family's."

"I'm disappointed, Mustang" my father said, releasing his grip "If I had to starve to death, I swear I wouldn't be the dog of military"

"You're too naïve" Mr. Mustang said.

"And you're evil. Just for food and you're gonna take people's life!! Don't you realize that your lacking of money is because of the military's too high taxes??" my father hadn't lowered his temper.

"I know. I just wanna turn the table. This time, it'll be I who take people's money for taxes and people's life for my life"

"You're crazy. Now is the perfect last time for you to change your mind and I will forgive you."

"Change my mind? Why don't you, Hawkeye? I won't change my mind"

"OK. You're not my friend anymore. Our friendship ends here."

I shivered. I never imagined my father, and his, could end like this. I ran as fast as I could to the garden where the tall tree resided; the tree at which I first greeted the boy. When I was there, the boy was already there like before, sitting beneath the tree. I sat beside him and dropped a few tears. He, as usual, didn't give any reactions and remain expressionless.

"I'm sorry" he said "You cry because… you heard their conversation, right?"

"You… do you know it?" I was astonished. He nodded.

"Even though they are not friends anymore… we still can be friends, can't we?" I cried more.

"I promise" he said. I smiled.

I felt so comfortable when I was with him. It's just like I wanted to be like that forever. I didn't understand why I felt that way, while the other children were afraid of him. They said he was a weird boy. Nobody wanted to talk to him. But I, I felt so warm when I was with him. Sometimes I thought I was the weird one. But I didn't care. As long as I could be together with him, I ignored the environment. I ignored everything.

All of a sudden I heard my father's screaming.

"RIZA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SON OF A TRAITOR??"

I was startled. I stood up and ran towards my father without even looked back or said 'goodbye' or 'see you' to the boy. I was too scared of my father.

"If I see you with the Mustang family again, Riza, you're not my daughter anymore. They are the bad ones who will make all of us suffer, my child" he said. I nodded.

I did nod but my heart screamed. I didn't really care about military or whatsoever that time. I just cared about the boy… Did this mean I could not meet the boy anymore? I didn't know, I was too dizzy to think. So then I slept for the night and wished everything was just a dream, without becoming conscious that the day after would be more like hell than that day.

I woke up in the morning, brushed my teeth and took a bath as usual. I heard blabbering from downstairs. Were they fighting again? Then I heard a loud, horrifying scream. Still wearing my pajamas, I rushed downstairs and opened the door where the scream came from. My 'view' was what I called as hell. I saw… blood. And my father's lying on the floor with a knife stabbed to his chest. I didn't even shed a drop of tear. I was too shocked; I sat beside my father's dead body and stared at him with empty eyes. I didn't even realize that the boy's father was standing in front of me, chuckling.

"Oh, morning, Riza Hawkeye" he giggled, "Blame your dad's screaming for awakening you up."

He took a piece of tissue and rubbed the knife, which I'm quite sure he did that to erase his fingerprint on the knife.

"Your father is the enemy of military, which means he's the enemy of mine. But you're not. If you promise not to tell anyone about your father's killer… I will spare your life"

I nodded in depression. Unexpectedly, the military themselves came and arrested Mr. Mustang for the murder of my father. After they've gone, the boy came and hugged me from behind.

"I know you won't forgive me and my father. He did an inerasable sin. Actually I know his plan of murdering your father… but I can do nothing but calling the military's security. I'm sorry"

He left. The next view I saw from my spot was my mother. She went home from the market and was crying madly beside my father's corpse. I couldn't do anything, until the day of my father's burial, I finally cried. I saw the boy and his mother too. I sympathized them; everybody was staring in disgust at them as they were the family of my father's killer. At first I hated them too, and after the funeral we all went home without saying a word to them. But then when the sun set, I decided to visit my father again. Surprisingly I saw the boy's kneeling before my father's grave.

"Mr. Hawkeye, I'm sorry", his voice quaked, "No matter how long I stayed here… or no matter how much I apologize… I know the sin is mine. Just if… If only I had reported to the security before my father took your life… I'm sorry… I couldn't face your daughter again… I promise I won't approach before her"

He had been blaming himself. I didn't know he suffered that much. The hatred I felt this morning all of a sudden faded away. I couldn't hate him. I've noticed him ever since we were very little, and I couldn't leave him. He's the part of my life. I stood before him and he startled.

"Please don't blame yourself more" I smiled and also cried. "It's not your fault."

His expressionless eyes grew wide. "Do you… forgive me?"

"For what? You didn't even make a mistake" I beamed.

He smiled, for the second time of my life. "Can we be together again, just like before?"

"Of course!! Oh, one thing, I won't forgive you if you ever leave or forget me"

"I won't" he said, then turned around and faced my father's grave "Mr. Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I think I can't leave your daughter. But I promise I won't betray her or hurt her… I will protect your beloved child"

I grinned. We walked hand in hand to the usual tall tree and sat there.

"You know what…? You have never talked about yourself" I set the topic I really wanted to talk about. He bowed.

"I… I don't know, I believe in no one… It's… trauma"

"Don't you believe me?"

He squeezed his lips as if he didn't wanna talk, but then he told me of what I wanted to know. "When I was 6… I talked to people. But then they thought I was weird, I didn't know why, they ignored me every time I talked. And that's why… I prefer to stay quiet, even to say my name."

"Oh… sorry" I didn't know he had such a cruel past. But I really wanted him to believe me that I wouldn't leave him… I liked him so much.

He continued, "That's why I was so happy back then, when you greeted me and sat beside me. You're the first… to be so kind to me… But then my crazy father did something unforgivable. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again… I was in a great stress. And I was so happy that you forgive me… you're my first friend"

"You're not my first, but you're the one I like the most" I said "I want to be with you forever"

He laughed "Thanks"

"So… will you introduce yourself?" I asked

He smiled "I'm… Roy. Roy Mustang."

"This is weird. We've known each other and grown up together for so long, but we never introduced ourselves before" I laughed "I'm Riza. Riza Hawkeye"

Then, at the age of 10, I hugged Roy Mustang. And he, at the age of 12, hugged me back and beamed for the first time.

**(end of chapter one: "childhood")**

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading!! I'll be very glad if you leave a review .

Next on chapter two: "DECISION"

- Roy and his mother were kicked out of the village!! Did it mean that he couldn't see Riza again? And how did they meet at the military?

Chapter two is in process !


	2. Parting

Author's note: phew… finally it's chapter two. Thank you so much for the reviewers, I'm very very very glad!!

For 'clouds darkyasha': Some people said it's 'Liza', some people said it's 'Riza' and now I'm really confused which one ;;;. In this chapter I will use 'Riza', thank you so much for telling me!

Enjoy!!

**CHAPTER TWO: "PARTING"**

(Riza's point of view)

"Roy nii-chan!!" (Note: 'nii-chan' means older brother)

I waved my hands as I was running towards the tall tree of where Roy Mustang stood beneath. As usual, I greeted him in the very first morning each day. This 'ritual' of mine started a month after that incident of my father, after we neutralized ourselves.

"L… Riza, stop calling me 'nii-chan'" he blushed. Aww, he looked so cute!!

"But you're older than me! Besides, I do want an older brother ever since I was small."

"You can imply me as your brother; just… I just don't very comfortable with the call"

I laughed. Truly, I didn't care about the 'nii-chan' label or whatsoever; I just love teasing an expressionless Roy Mustang. Teasing him will make his face expression a little bit more varied than his usual plain look. That's also why this teasing of mine was also included in my everyday 'ritual'.

I saw a book in his grip and wondered what it was. Seemed like he realized my curiosity that he answered my questioning face.

"This is an alchemy book" he said

"Alchemy? Do you mean… the complicated round shape drawn to perform magic, like your father did before?"

He laughed "It's not magic, Riza, it's alchemy. The way to create something when we give something of equal value. But the one I hold here right now is not just a basic alchemy, it's an element-based alchemy book.. I'm observing the flame one."

"Aww, I don't understand" I knocked my head lightly "And what makes you interested in the flame what-soever?"

"Our promise! Do you remember?" he said

I tried hard to remember. Did we happen to make a promise before? All of a sudden a flashback went through my mind.

start of flashback

It was a late night. I was standing near the door of a candy shop in our village with Roy beside me two weeks ago. We wanted to buy some candies that we went there, and all of a sudden the rain fell.

"Roy, don't you feel cold?" I shivered

"I'm used to it. How about you? He asked

"I felt like I was going to freeze to death" I gave a hyperbole. But I did feel very cold. "This is only the rain in the late night; I wonder how it felt like in the winter. It's a nightmare just to think about it"

"Don't worry! I promise will warm you!" he said cheerfully

"How?" I asked

"Secret! You will know when the time comes"

"Aww… oh, look! Your mother is coming this way!" I gazed.

"Huh? I can't see it… where?"

"There! She brings an extra umbrella with her. We can go home!" I said

"Wow, Riza. You sure have nice eyes." He said.

I grinned, "I promise that these eyes of mine are here to protect you if anyone wants to harm you from afar!"

"It's very nice, Riza… but what a scary reason you got there" he grinned. We laughed together and went home.

end of flashback

Oh, that was the promise, I thought.

"I got it! Wow you sure are working hard to fulfill it" I said

"If it's for you, I am" he smiled. I blushed.

"And I will also protect you, you know" I said

"But unfortunately I can't find someone to harm me" he said

"Arrr, you wanna tease me in return, don't you?" I said. He giggled.

"Hey, Riza. Your hair grows longer"

"Really? I don't realize… maybe I should just cut it"

"Don't! I like your long hair" he said.

I blushed and looked around to find any other topics. Then I think I see something… Hey, that's my friends!

"Rizaaaa, let's play! Let's play!" A few friends of mine called me from afar.

Automatically I invited Roy to come along. All of a sudden he looked really sad. Well, it's another varied face expression of Roy Mustang but I, in fact, didn't like this one.

"I'm fine. You can go playing without me" he said.

He's definitely not fine, I knew that the most. He would felt all alone again, like before, which meant that my 'ritual' is for nothing. Oh come on, I wanted to change him! So then I took his hand pulled him forcefully to come along. He gasped and gave a few complaining reactions, but did he think I care?

My friends gave me an odd look, but then again, I didn't care.

"Riza, why do you take that peculiar, creepy boy to play with us?" a girl whispered right to my ear.

"He's not as eerie as you think, you know. I can guarantee that" I grinned.

Then everyone surrounded Roy. He blushed again. I giggled. This was a very nice scene. At the corner of my eyes, I caught the frame of Roy asking for help. He mouthed 'Riza what should I do?' in perplexity. Then I gave him signals and mouthed back 'Introduce yourself!'. I never imagined he would be like a robot.

"I… am Roy Mustang. I am 12 years old. I was born in this village. Er…" he spoke as if he was interviewed by the police.

I laughed hard that everyone looked at me. I approached towards him and whispered "Hey, smile and say 'nice to meet you'! Smile!"

He did what I said. I succeed. Yay! Everyone surrounded him and looked surprised.

"Hey, you're nice!" A friend of mine said.

"Nice to meet you too, Roy!" Another friend of mine said.

"I thought you were weird, I'm sorry! Let's play!" Other said.

He beamed. I was sure it was right from the deepest of his heart. He replied, "OK, let's play!"

Somehow I felt quite lonely… to see 'my' Roy played and cheered with everyone else beside me. But I can't be selfish, can I? I sat on the grass and bowed my head, while suddenly a hand appeared before me.

"Riza, c'mon let's play" he said.

I smiled. I had to erase all that negative thoughts. Roy was loyal to me, wasn't he? He didn't forget me. I accepted his hand and stood up, then played along with them.

And when I thought of the words 'Roy was loyal to me, wasn't he?', I realized that I wanted him to be mine. Or at least, I didn't want to part with him. My feeling for him was beyond the word called 'friend', though I was only 10 years old and didn't understand what it really meant.

We played and played until the sun set which indicated that we should go home. Everyone was going home already except Roy and me. I kissed his cheek and said "Same hour tomorrow, OK?"

He blushed and nodded. I gave a wide smile, then left. When I arrived home, I couldn't find my mother anywhere. In the dining room I saw a paper with 'Mommy has an important thing to discuss with the villagers. I will go home late, just go eat dinner' written on it. I also saw a pot of stew beside the paper. I wondered what were they discussing about in this late of day. Usually if there were things to be talked or discussed, mommy talked with the villagers in the midday. Since I'd got nothing to do with it, I just ate the stew and went straight to bed after changing my pajama.

The next day was perfectly indifferent from the day before. I met Roy in the morning (and teased him as usual), played with him and the others, went back home when the sun set and still, my mother left a message: 'mommy will also go home late like yesterday. You know what to do. Don't wait for me', and I found a bowl of beef porridge beside it. And also, just like yesterday, I ate dinner and went straight to bed without waiting for mommy.

This continued everyday, which made me meet my mother only in the morning. And every morning my mother gave me an I-am-sorry-look. I thought it was because of her going home late everyday, I never suspected there were any other special reasons beside it. So then as usual, I did the everyday ritual with Roy and my friends at the same place and found my mother not there in my house when the sun set. This lasted a week and finally it was the 30th of November.

I woke up in the morning and heard the sound of the rain. It was raining hard. I felt very down as the rain's falling meant that the playing day with Roy and others wouldn't be present. I decided to go back to sleep and woke up late, but I couldn't. My heart hurt, I didn't know why, but surely it's not a sickness. I couldn't calm myself and my feeling that I hurriedly changed my clothes and rushed downstairs. I saw my mother in ready-to-go- clothes.

"Mom, you also go today like usual?"

She approached me, kneeled (because I'm small??) and hugged me tight.

"Riza, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" she apologized heavily.

"W…why?" I asked. She kept silent then released me and stood up.

"No… Never mind. Oh, Riza, I will also go today and come home late, so be a good girl and stay home. It's raining"

I nodded and watched her going. After she left, I thought of obeying her words but I couldn't. My weird feeling couldn't calm me. I had to go to the tall tree, I just had to. I had the feeling that if I went there, I would find Roy. I tried to find an umbrella but it wasn't anywhere. I didn't know exactly how many umbrellas did we have here, but if it was only one, then I couldn't take any because my mother brought one.

Since it took too long to find an umbrella, I rushed outside without one and ran as fast as I could to the tall tree. I found no one there, and by the time I arrived, the rain soaked my whole body already. I remained silent and stood there for a few minutes, while suddenly…

"Riza!?"

I startled. "Roy?"

There was Roy Mustang; looked like he's on the way to the tall tree but I arrived earlier. He was also soaked wet without an umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "You can catch a cold!"

"That is my line" I said "What about you?"

"I want to see you" he gave a sad smile, the smile that really stabbed my heart to the bottom. I didn't know why, I felt really sad to see him with that kind of smile.

"Usually I don't come here in rainy days" I said "How do you know I come today?"

"I'm not really sure that you'll come, but…" he raised his head "I wished you did. And my wish comes true, doesn't it?"

I laughed, "You're going to be an alchemist, aren't you? Alchemist never believes unreal things like wish or prays"

"Well… I don't know. Anyway don't you think you'd better go home? I'll be really sad if you catch a cold" he said

"Really?" I smiled "Thanks! But you'll warm me, won't you?"

He laughed "I'm in the middle of studying. I can't do it now"

"I'll wait. Well then… I'd better go home, you should too! We'll see each other again tomorrow, OK?"

He didn't answer. I didn't suspect it to be anything serious, so then I just waved goodbye and left, while he muttered under his breath: 'sorry'. I looked back, he smiled to me. So that day I thought I was only mishearing.

And there I was on the next day, sitting on the floor of my house, crying madly as if I would be the happiest girl in the world if _this_ next day didn't come.

"Why… Why…" I uttered madly

"I'm so sorry, Riza" my mother tried to hug me but I pushed her cruelly.

"Why did you never tell me? Why did everyone never tell me?"

"I don't want you to make a ruckus in the village. I'm sure you will do anything to make the chief stop our decision. I don't want the Hawkeye family which is well known for generations for the best shooters sided with the antagonist"

"ROY IS NOT THE ANTAGONIST!!"

"It will not change the fact, though, Riza… I'm so sorry. The Mustang family has to leave the village based on the villagers' decision"

"So this is what you discussed with the villagers in the past days?" I said in anger

"Yes. This village cannot have a killer, and we could live in peace as they have left yesterday night"

"ROY IS NOT A KILLER! HIS FATHER IS!"

I ran fast to the tall tree, leaving my mother behind. I tried to find Roy Mustang. I wished he would stand beneath the tree as usual and greeted me. But he wasn't anywhere. I sat down and caught my breath. Roy wouldn't just leave me without a word like that. He would come home someday to meet me. With that feeling of calming down, I walked slowly to the Mustang's house. But what I saw brought my feeling down to hell. Roy's house… was burnt to ashes… which meant he had no place to go home. Then I remembered his last word: 'sorry'. I wasn't mishearing that time. Why didn't he tell me anything?? If he muttered that word then he sure already knew about his expulsion. Why didn't he tell me??

I tried to find the answer and I went home in depression. I ignored my mother that I went to my bedroom and locked it. I hate my mother. I hate everyone.

It took a week or two to heal my heart's deep wound, yet I couldn't find the answer. Everyday I went to the tall tree, wishing he was there. I was always waiting for him. But he never appeared. Then I found a new hobby that could make me, at least a minute or two, to forget him: shooting. I enjoyed shooting so much, maybe because it was there in my blood inherited by father. I used my father's old pistol, and sometimes I tried practicing with a gun, revolver and handgun. This way I could also protect my promise to Roy that I would protect him with my eyes. I was good in far-distance look. I didn't really care whether he still kept his promise or not, but I would. Ever since I was really small, ever since I knew his name for the first time, I wanted to follow him anywhere he went. I wanted to be with him forever. And for that reason, I practiced every single spare time I had. And also I never forgot to go to the tall tree everyday, just in case if Roy would come back… somehow.

One season came after another. I didn't count how many years already after the day Roy left the village. But one thing for sure, I never forgot his face. I never forgot our precious memories together. I never forgot my feeling towards him. And as I grew bigger and bigger year by year, I understand. The feeling was what you call 'love'.

"Hi Riza! How are you today? Do you have a spare time tonight?" a guy appeared before me. Huh… it was just another strange guy's flirting.

"I have lots of spare time but I think it would be better if I use it to practice" I answered coldly.

"Come on. Hey… don't say that you haven't forgotten that boy… who's his name… Ray Marker?"

"It's ROY MUSTANG! Wait… why do you know him?"

"The villagers talk about it often, you know… That Riza Hawkeye couldn't forget her troublesome childhood twerp"

I raised father's pistol that I brought along anywhere I went. I pointed it right to the peevish guy's head. "You do know the function of a pistol, do you? To protect myself from irritating guys like you"

"H…Hey! I don't harm you!"

"I didn't say you harm me, but you irritate me. … If you ever insult him…" I threatened him.

"OK, I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" he shivered. What a coward, shivered before a girl. I lowered my pistol. Then he continued "You… really love him, don't you?"

"Isn't it normal for love to bloom at an 18-year-old girl like me?" I said

"I wonder why do you wait for someone who has rejected you long, long time ago" he said

I'd been thinking that too for uncountable times. I'd felt down for billion times but then I was full of courage again. I just couldn't suspect anything without evidence. I had to prove it with my own eyes that he abandoned me, so then I could accept it.

"You're weird" the guy said, then left.

Phew… I thought I should just cancel my practice for today. That guy destroyed my mood. I went home and found my mother's reading newspaper.

"Hey, mother!"

She looked very shocked to see my going home, and hid the newspaper behind her back.

"W…W… Welcome home, darling…" she said nervously.

"Mommy, I saw that! What's on the newspaper?" I approached her and tried to reach for the newspaper.

"Riza, no! You can't see it!"

"Why?"

"There's… um… there's violence news…"

"Oh my dear mother, I know you're lying. I'm not a 5-year-old girl… Let me see" I grinned and took the newspaper.

"Riza stop!!" she screamed.

I looked at the newspaper and my eyes grew very, very wide as if they were going to fall. My hands that held the newspaper trembled. My heart beat hard. The reason was there on the headline on the front page: 'FLAME ALCHEMIST ROY MUSTANG LED THE CIVIL WAR', and on the picture beneath it. There was Roy's picture… he should be 20 by now… wearing a blue uniform. He… was in the military?? I dropped the newspaper to the floor. Why did he go to the military?? Just like his father… why?? So many questions filled my mind, but one thing for sure: my legs walked by themselves to my bedroom and my hands automatically reached for my clothes. I heard my mother's walking toward my bedroom and screaming madly.

"Riza, promise me you won't go after that boy"

"You know it already, mother. He is the reason that I wait like this for 8 years."

"But you can't go, Riza, please!!"

"If it's because I hold the Hawkeye name, and you're ashamed of me, I will let it go."

"Riza… why do you have to go this far just for that boy?"

"I don't know… but it's my determination ever since I was small, that I will always be with him… that I will always follow him"

"You will not go. You will not be in the military" she held my hand. I release it slowly.

"I promise I won't be in the military, but I will go meet Roy." I said.

I put some clothes and other things that I need in my bag. And finally I put my pistol by my waist.

"I'm sorry, mother. I bid you farewell"

I left my mother and my house, then to the train station. I thought that mother would come after me to prevent me from going, but she's not. Had she understood me, or did she resign? I didn't know… and I didn't care. I was going to see Roy after all. I bought a ticket to Central and went in the train. As soon as I sat down, the train's leaving. On the way I gazed to the blue sky. I smiled happily. If you did never go back to the village, I would go after you. Roy, you wait for me!

**(End of chapter two)**

End note: please leave a review!! Chapter three is in process!!


	3. union

Author's note: Phew, finally chapter 3! I apologize everyone for using the wrong name back then. I've corrected it already . Anyway, enjoy!!

**Chapter three: "union"**

Riza's point of view

"Excuse me, miss"

Huh? What? I opened my eyes slowly and I found an officer tapped my shoulder.

"We've arrived at Central"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Geez I was overslept! I was the only passenger left in the train. I reached for my baggage and not to forget my pistol, I stood up and bowed to the officer before leaving the train. I gazed at the blue sky. So this was Central, I thought. I tidy my blue shirt and skirt, and then proceed forward. But I had no idea of where the headquarter was. Then I saw a man with eyeglasses wearing the military's blue uniform. I approached before him and asked bravely.

"Excuse me, sir, can you please tell me where the military's general headquarter is?"

"Well, what business do you have there?" he asked back

"I want to meet Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang"

"Oh, Roy. Are you his friend? You're just as cute as Gracia, the woman who'll soon be my wife! Wanna meet her? Huh? Wanna meet her?"

W… Wow, this man sure was cheerful. "Um… sorry, I…"

"Gee, Hughes, will you stop?" a blonde man wearing military uniform appeared and laughed. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I want to see Roy Mustang as soon as possible" I said

"Another fan of Colonel, huh?" he sighed "Forget it, my lady, he's been a dawdler lately. He won't notice you"

'Another fan of Colonel'?? Did he have lots of fan?? Oh, gosh… I couldn't hide my jealousy. I was scared and uptight. How if he had forgotten me? What should I do?

"Why, are you jealous? All other girls show the expression like yours when I mentioned the word 'Roy's fans'. But he sure is liked by lots of girls" the blonde man said.

"C'mon, Havoc. You're jealous of him too, are you not? If only you have a girlfriend as cute as Gracia…" Hughes grinned.

I smiled. The military's people were not as bad as I thought. But I couldn't deny that I hated the military, because it killed my father.

I explained to them politely, "I'm not his fan, I'm his childhood friend. Can you take me to him?"

Hughes seemed like giving signs to Havoc. He whispered, "She's fine. I find no threat"

Hey, I heard it! The man named Havoc examined me more, then said "Very well. Come with me"

Why were they being so cautious? Was this the habit of people in military, or… was Roy actually in danger? I tried to think positive and followed Havoc. In a very short time we'd arrived at the headquarters. Whoa, so big!

"Wait here. I'll call colonel" Havoc said then left.

I waited at the front door of the headquarter. I was palpitating. I was too nervous to see his face, but this was no time to go back… Roy…

Roy Mustang's Point of View

"I hate you so much, colonel!! She's cute, why don't you give me just one of your fans??" Havoc appeared before me and stifled me.

"What??" I was confused.

"A blonde girl wants to see you. She said she's your childhood friend. Her name is… um… wait, I forgot"

"Riza?" my heart pounded.

"Ah, yes! Riza Hawkeye!"

I held my head because I felt like it's falling down. "Don't tell me… oh, shit"

Havoc stared at me in confusion. Why did she come?? How did she know that I was here? But I couldn't deny that I felt very very happy. I'd been thinking about her. I missed her so much. I wanted to see her. How's she look like now? But she just couldn't and wouldn't forgive me for what I did. I left her without a word. What did she come here for? I thought she forgot me already… but she hadn't. I felt really happy about that, but… So much questions and thoughts came convoluting in my head.

"Colonel, are you OK? She's waiting, ya know" Havoc said

"Aaahh, fine, fine!" I walked out, leaving Havoc in a real confusion. Riza… why?

Riza Hawkeye's Point of View

What took him so long? I walked here and there, waiting for the one I loved to come.

"…Riza?"

I turned around and I found Roy Mustang standing before me. He's so tall and mature. He'd grown. His expressionless face remained the same, but I could see his kind eyes. He hadn't changed. This was Roy, Roy Mustang. This was our first meeting after 8 years of parting. Unintentionally I shed a few tears, the tears that's been hidden and buried inside my heart for a very long time. How I missed him… How I wanted to see him…

All of a sudden he hugged me. We didn't say a word for several minutes, while then he released me and bowed his head. I wiped my face and talked to him with quite a loud voice.

"How could you do this to me?? Why did you left without a word?? Why don't you at least apprise me about yourself that you're fine?? Why? Why?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you that I go to the military. I'm afraid you'll hate me… I… Why d'you come here?"

"Yeah, I hate you already" I said "I come here to…"

Then I stopped. He's right. What did I come here for? To scold him? No, I wanted to stay with him, right? But he's in the military… would he accept me? And I've promised mother I won't go into the military. And to go to the military wasn't that easy. What should I do?

"Riza, where will you stay?" he asked me as he saw the baggage which I brought along.

"No idea. But I just have to fulfill my promise" I said plainly.

"Promise? Gosh… You're not a kid anymore, OK? Forget it"

"You're so mean!! I want to protect you!!"

"I don't need anyone to protect me. Now GO HOME!"

I startled. Roy… shouted at me? But I didn't see anger at his eyes, I saw sadness. I had the feeling that his driving me away was a perforce. It might only be my positive thinking, but I was quite sure he got his own reason. But hey, it's not Riza Hawkeye if I gave up this easily.

"D'you think I'll just turn around and go home after I found you?" I said "Let me just say this plainly. I want to protect you. I want to be with you forever. I don't really care if you think I'm a fool who wait for 8 years, but…"

"Riza" Roy cut my words, bowed his head and said in a very low volume "I, too… have waited… for 8 years…"

Huh? Could I… believe my ears?

"Havoc! Farman! Fuery! Breda!" Roy closed his eyes and shouted "I know you're eavesdropping!"

Then, from Roy's behind, 4 men in military's uniform appeared from a big pillar.

"Ano, taisa… We… um…" they all seemed scared of Roy and tried to find excuses for eavesdropping. ("Taisa" means: Colonel)

"Aaaahhhh…." Roy moaned, "Really, no privacy!"

He took my hand and pulled me.

"Taisa, where will you go?" Havoc asked

"To the place where I can talk freely without you guys!" he answered roughly then took me along.

"But it's dangerous to go alone like that!"

"Who do you think I am?"

We walked hand in hand, leaving the headquarter. No one talked, until we arrived at a river. We sat on the grass field in front of it. We didn't talk for several minutes, and…

"Riza, talk what you need to talk and go home" Roy started our conversation.

"Why d'you want me to leave this bad?"

"And why d'you want to protect me, knowing I am in the military?" he asked me back

"Well, I do feel shock when I see you wearing that blue uniform, but… All I care is you. Now answer me, why d'you want me to leave? Do I disturb you?"

"It's dangerous. Everyone hates military. Besides, I don't need your protecting me"

Before I could give any arguments, I saw something 'shiny' at the edge of the street. A gun.

"Watch out!!!" I pushed Roy that he fell and dodged the bullet which's trying to kill him. Then I saw a man's holding the gun. I stood up "What are you doing??"

"All state alchemists must die!! You killed my daughter!!" he shouted, then tried to shoot the gun again.

"If you want to beat me in shooting," I said, raising my pistol "Practice for another one hundred years"

BAM! I shot his arm. He screamed and ran away.

"Riza… I don't know you're that perfect in shooting… I mean, he stood for more than 50 meters from us" Roy said, dazzled, still in his sitting position.

I smiled "Hawkeye is not just a name, you know. I'm glad; both of us fulfill our promise. I saw your picture on the newspaper back then. You're shooting fire. But… why d'you use that to kill people?"

He looked very sad. "It's not my own will, Riza. If I hadn't done that… there'll be more casualties"

"And why d'you join the military?"

He kept silent. He looked very depressed. I believed in him. I was sure he didn't go into the military based on his liking. I huffed and walked towards him. I squatted and hugged him.

"You need someone to protect you… not just physically, but also mentally." I hugged him tight as if I didn't want to release him.

"But I don't want you to stay in the military. It's dangerous, you know that better"

"Don't lie, I can see through your eyes. That's not the real reason of why you want me to leave"

"… To tell you the truth… I don't want you to carry the same, heavy burden as mine. I want you to live freely, I want you to be yourself, but the military forbid you to do that. I just want you… to be happy"

"But…"

"No more 'but'. Now go home" Roy stood up and ran as fast as he could, leaving me behind.

I pursued. I also ran as fast as I could to the headquarter. I couldn't just accept his words like that and go home!

In front of the headquarter, I found the man named Havoc.

"Sir, where's Roy?" I caught my breath and asked in a hurry.

"He's so weird! I don't know, all he said was 'tell Riza to go home I don't wanna see her' and locked himself in his room"

What? Let's see who's gonna win, Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang's Point of View

It'd been a week since Riza took a visit. Her going into the military was my biggest will, so that I could always be with her. But if it had to take away Riza's happiness, I'd better not see her again.

"Taisa!" Hughes barged in "There's a new Lieutenant"

"Huh? Who? I don't remember anyone doing some kind of service to get himself into promotion" I said lazily.

"Well, actually… it's not a 'he' but a 'she'. She's totally a newcomer to the military and she holds the legendary family name and ability, so she's just easy to be accepted."

I wasn't interested, but I was a Colonel! I had to know this person well… "So, what does she do that she holds the Lieutenant status immediately?"

"… She saved your life" said Hughes.

"What?? Don't tell me…"

"You know it yourself"

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, I am Riza Hawkeye, the new Lieutenant. Nice to meet you, Mustang taisa"

RIZA!?? Dammit, her hair was short?? It's another simple reason why I didn't want her to be in the military. I loved her long hair and I didn't want it to change.

"R… Riza… !? Why…!?"

"Private matter should not be talked inside the military, taisa." She smiled.

"Ahh, just answer one thing. Why your hair…"

"My hair? What's wrong with it?" Riza turned around and continued "See? I just pin it"

I huffed. I was relieved. But to see her wearing trousers like that… arrr!! Girls were much better in wearing mini skirt!!

Well… to tell you the truth, I felt very very very happy to see Riza's coming to the military like this. Moreover, she's a lieutenant, which meant she'd be with me all the time. But…

I took her to the edge of the room and whispered, "Are you stupid? From now on, you'll have to kill people! You'll lose your happiness forever!"

"You're wrong" she smiled, and continued:

"My happiness… is to be with you"

**End of Chapter 3**

phew, finally! Chapter 4 is in progress. Review please .


End file.
